An iron holder typically includes a base and an insulation board for supporting the iron and insulating heat. The insulation board of a traditional iron holder is fixed on the base in a special angle and position, and can not be moved or revolved. An iron, after being used, it cannot be conveniently to place the iron on the insulation board.